marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange: Last Days of Magic Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Mike Perkins | CoverArtist2 = Andy Troy | Quotation = Here's an idea, the next time a wizard from the Village asks you to organize his library... run the other way, Zelma Stanton. Run all the way to the Bronx and don't look back. ⚞SIGH⚟ | Speaker = Zelma Stanton | StoryTitle1 = Zelma Stanton Framing Sequence | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Leonardo Romero | Inker1_1 = Leonardo Romero | Colourist1_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Charles Beacham | Editor1_3 = Darren Shan | Synopsis1 = Taking place eight days before the present time where Doctor Strange is battling the Imperator in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum, Zelma Stanton is in the Doctor's library organizing his books and reading about the different magicians of the world. Wong arrives and helps give her back-story for many of the mages and witches she is reading about. The first mage she reads about is Médico Mistico, the most powerful sorcerer in Mexico who also protects the country. The story cuts to the present day where Mistico is fighting the invading Empirikul at an Aztec temple. The médico fights the army with a variety of spells, including one which re-animates a giant Aztec statue. Unfortunately, the Empirikul are eventually victorious and take Médico Mistico prisoner. The next biography Zelma reads is of Doctor Voodoo. Afterwards, Zelma reads a story of the Chinese sorcerer Mahatma Doom. Wong explains that Mahatma Doom was one of the monks that took in a young Victor Von Doom before the young man became Doctor Doom and killed all of the other monks. Mahatma works with Professor Xu, a ghostly alchemist who used to have a physical form as a doctor named Xandra Xian Xu before she magically became an unspeaking ghost. Mahatma and Xu now protect China together. In the present day the duo are attempting to hold back the Empirikul on the Great Wall of China. Professor Xu is able to defeat one of the Empirikul's octopus-like machines and Mahatma is able to convert some of the Eyebots into a peaceful, meditative state, but ultimately the Empirikul overcome the two protectors. Zelma then reads the story of the origin of the Wu. The final story Zelma reads with Wong's help is of Count Kaoz, a Siberian sorcerer who gained his magical abilities by killing and eating a magical bear when he was young. In the present day, Kaoz is apprehended by the Empirikul in Egypt, but he puts up a fight and defeats a number of them. Like the rest of the mages, he is eventually overwhelmed and the army of machines subdue him. Finally, the story ends with Zelma in the present day, witnessing the events at the end of where the Imperator has defeated Doctor Strange and is tearing his cloak in half. Around them, the other magicians Zelma was reading about are tied to stakes to be burned. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Empirikul's octopus machines ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** ** *** Lacandon Jungle ** *** ** *** **** **** * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Voodoo | Writer2_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler2_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Inker2_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Colourist2_1 = Dan Brown | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Charles Beacham | Editor2_3 = Darren Shan | Synopsis2 = As Zelma reads about Doctor Voodoo, the present-day Doctor is shown fighting off the invading Empirikul in New York City. As he becomes overwhelmed with the enemies, Doctor Voodoo uses magic to transport to New Orleans where ge goes to his hidden armory and collects artifacts to help him in his fight against the invaders. The Empirikul follow him to New Orleans and a group of Eyebots and Witchfinder Wolves confront him as he exits his armory. Doctor Voodoo fights the squadron of enemies but eventually they defeat him, also destroying his entire armory and all of the remaining magical artifacts inside. The Eyebots blast Doctor Voodoo with a laser, assuming they have incinerated him, and then leave. In reality, when the Eyebots shot the laser at him Doctor Voodoo drank some Pym Particles that he picked up from his armory which shrank him down to a microscopic size. When the Eyebots leave, Doctor Voodoo grows himself back to a regular size, but lies on the ground still defeated and powerless, worrying what will happen if the Empirikul actually win. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Empirikul's octopus machines ** ** Other Characters: * * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** Doctor Voodoo's Armory First and only known appearance to date besides flashbacks * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Wu | Writer3_1 = James Robinson | Penciler3_1 = Mike Perkins | Inker3_1 = Mike Perkins | Colourist3_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Emily Shaw | Synopsis3 = As Zelma reads the biography of The Wu, Wong gives additional details to help tell the origin of the recent sorceress. The Wu (whose real name is Alice Gulliver) met Doctor Strange shortly before his first battle with the Dread Dormammu. The Doctor had been escaping Dormammu's agents in Hong Kong when he was saved by Hong Kong's protecting sorceress, August Wu. After saving the Doctor and introducing herself, August briefly took Doctor Strange to her house where she introduced him to her husband, a member of the Hong Kong Police Force, and their daughter Alice. August explained to Strange that Alice wanted to become a police officer like her father and not a witch like her mother. After this short rest, Doctor Strange left and went on to defeat Dormammu in the Dark Dimension for one of his first times.This meeting takes place during the events recorded in . August Wu meanwhile continued to fight to protect Hong Kong from other magical threats, but was shortly thereafter killed by a demon in a fight. The night that her mother died, Alice woke up to find that her hair had turned from black to a pink color, like her mother's. She went to her father's room to show him this change and found him crying. In the present day, Alice has taken on the moniker of The Wu and is working as a detective for the Hong Kong Police Force where she combines her her police weapons with magic to take on tough crime lords and other criminals. She is working on a case to catch a crime boss named Dow Fat and infiltrates his ship to take on the boss alone instead of waiting for other police backup. She dispatches his guards and captures the criminal using her gun and magic, and then calls in to the police station to report her success. As she is making the call, however, the Empirikul show up to attack her. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dormammu's acolytes * * Unidentified * Fat's Gang ** ** Unnamed ** Unnamed members * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Unnamed Captain Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** August and Adam's residence **** Ting Kau Bridge **** Tsing Ma Bridge **** Rambler Channel ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Fat's Yacht | Solicit = This companion to the “LAST DAYS OF MAGIC” epic! THE EMPIRIKUL, led by The Imperator, are destroying all magic and magic users in the Marvel Universe. Jason Aaron brings you Doctor Strange and Wong’s secret history and the ultimate sacrifice that Wong makes! Gerry Duggan shows Brother Voodoo’s stand against the evil magic-eaters. James Robinson introduces a new magic figure in the Marvel U just in time for her last stand! | Notes = * Chronologically, these events happen during . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References Category:Digital Comic Code included